Big Hiro Problems
by BraveBlueFlames
Summary: Hiro's gotten himself mixed up in some girl related problems... Rated M for adult themes, language and certain scenes. Lemon has more meaning then a part of Honey Lemon's name
1. Chapter 1

Hiro fell flat on his bed after a long day of school and patrolling the city.

"I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said wearily prompting his inflatable partner and friend, Baymax to power down like always.

As Baymax deflated into his charging dock, Hiro tried to do the same and get some rest. But he was soon awoken by a flashing light on his dual monitors. He approached his half asleep sat in his desk chair and shook his computer mouse to wake up the monitors. it was an email, from GoGo.

"Hey runt. Tomorrow after class we're talking. Got it?"

That was it. Straight to the point as always. The cool and stern GoGo. Hiro admired her a lot, not only for brains and strength but also for her beauty. He'd never tell her that though. Hiro's eyes were getting heavy, his bed allured him and attempted to sleep again. Bzzt Bzzt.

"What now?" Hiro said disgruntled "A text? From Honey?"

"Hey hey Hirooo! Hope you aren't asleep yet! XD I was thinking that we should talk tomoz. K? XOXOXO Night night!"

"so obnoxious, but thats her catch i guess. First GoGo and now Honey… I'll leave it be for now and see whats up tomorrow." he thought to himself

"A-an experiment?" Hiro stuttered

"Oh i'm sorry. Did it sound like _I_ stuttered?" GoGo said in her usual attitude

GoGo and Hiro both had a free period and Hiro decided that he should talk to GoGo first since it was convinent

"N-no nothing like that but i don't think i fully comprehend whats going on…"

"Look. My dad keeps asking me why i'm not in a relationship and-" GoGo paused to blow her gum up

"And?"

GoGo popped her gum and turned her back to hire

"And I have no idea what it means to be in a relationship." she said embarrassed

"Hehehe so it was something like that huh?" Hiro laughed

"Are you mocking me?" GoGo growled quickly reverting to her usual self

"Aha of course not!" Hiro said freightend

"So thats that." GoGo sighed crossing her arms "I want you to practice with me…"

"Alright I guess it can't be helped." Hiro said rubbing his bushy black hair

Hiro acted reluctant but secretly he was totally into the idea of dating GoGo, even if it was only pretend. For the sake of his dignity he hid his true feelings.

"Good. Tomorrow. After patrol, we start." GoGo parted with those words and didn't give Hiro the chance to respond.

Inside Hiro's mind, he was fist bumping himself not stop.

It was now Honey's turn to converse with Hiro so he headed over to the Nerd Lab, where Honey spend most of her time.

"Theres my Hiro!" Honey shouted enthusiastically "haha get it?"

"Hey Honey Lemon." Hiro said as he walked through the sliding doors "Yes yes i get it… So you didn't call me all this way to make bad puns did you?"

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't bring you here to tell you bad puns." she laughed "I asked you here because I have ask you a favour."

"And that is?" he asked curiously

Honey reached into her purse and pulled out what appeared to be a thin book.

"Flip through this if you please."

She handed the thin book to Hiro and he did as she asked.

"This is our comic book, "Big Hero 6", that is published by that famous company ran by Fred's dad. Is there something new I'm so supposed to gather from this?" he said unamused

"Look at my character, don't you see any contrast between me and the me in the comic?"

Hiro looked at the comic then to Honey then back to the comic then back to Honey until he figured it out.

"Oh! She has bigger bo- er uh a bigger chest then you." he said reservedly

"YES! That's exactly my problem." Honey cried in agony

"Your problem is that a fictitious version of you is well endowed?" Hiro asked puzzled

She nodded her head

"Uh huh! What if our fans end up liking the fake version of me more because of that?" she asked back concerned

"I don't thin-"

"Help me grow a chest that i can puff out with pride!" Honey said cutting Hiro off

"WHAT?" Hiro shouted recoiling in surprise

"Hey hey keep it down." Honey whispered "It's not a big deal, i just want to be able to stay true to the comic."

"I can think of about ten different things that is wrong with your motive."

"So you won't help me?" Honey said frowning

Hiro appeared to be thinking over the proposal but in his mind, he'd already made up his mind.

"Hmmm i don't know how much help I'll be but i'll do what i can. I'll consult with Baymax if you'd like." Hiro acting reluctant again

"No no you can't tell anyone about this not even your aunt not Baymax not even your cat!" Honey demanded

This startled Hiro quite a bit. Honey had never been this uptight before. Which made the matter more serious.

"Ok Honey, I swear i won't tell anyone." Hiro said firmly

"Excellent" Honey switched back to her happy demeanour "Contact me if anything comes up and vice versa."

"Baymax, when did my life turn into such a mess?" Hiro asked rhetorically

Baymax looked up then down.

"I fail to see what you mean, perhaps you are referring to "puberty". It is common for boys going through "puberty" to have messy _rooms_ most commonly littered with tissues containing the clear fluid known as semen and obscene magazines." Baymax explained

"Just what the hell did Tadashi program you with? Its not like that, ah forget it. My mistake, sometimes i forget that you're a robot…"

Baymax tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you _not_ satisfied with your care? My sensors indicate that your heart rate is slightly faster then normal. This could indicate anger. Are you angry with me?" Baymax asked

"Don't be ridiculous." Hiro sat up in his bed "My hearts probably beating faster because I'm _excited_. I am very satisfied with the care you give me."

Baymax powered off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro let out a boisterous sigh. Never before had he ever been so eager to finish a patrol. He approached his garage and threw up the roller door halfway into the air to his technology nest, lighted only by the warm glow of his gadgets and monitors. He changed out of his gear and into his normal street clothes.

"Home sweet home." He exclaimed as he laid his back down on his desk chair

"Knock knock." said a familiar voice as she banged her fist against the metal roller door

"Oh hey GoGo." Hiro waved

GoGo ducked under the roller door inviting her self in

"Still in your battle suit i see." Hiro noticed not that he minded at all. If anything he preferred her in it.

"I couldn't be fucked going home and changing." she explained as she casually laid down on Hiro's couch.

"Sooo what did you have in mind for the first test?" Hiro asked making the first move

"Dunno. What do people in a relationship normally do?" she asked back

"People in an "intimate" relationship engage in sexual intercourse to procreate and achieve making new life, is this what you are asking?" Baymax explained butting in

"Ba-BAYMAX?! Oh crap go away p-power down!" Hiro yelled

"Are you satis-"

"Yes sure I'm satisfied with my care!" he said in a frenzy, causing Bayman to return to his charging station and deflate "Sorry GoGo, you know how he is."

GoGo stared distantly at the dirty garage ceiling. Silent, no emotion, similar but not like her normal cold self.

"Hey… GoGo?" Hiro said breaking the silence

"He's right…" She answered with her blank expression

"Are you alright, you're not sick or anything are you?" Hiro blurted out startled

"He's right. That is indeed what couples do. I read about it in one of your mangas." she said still gazing at the ceiling

"But that would mean…" Hiro said trying to hide his eagerness "Hey wait! What manga are you talking abou-."

"Just shut up and get over here!" she yelled finally breaking her gaze with the ceiling

Hiro took a deep breath, got up from his desk chair and marched toward GoGo who was still on the couch. GoGo sat up and made room for Hiro to sit down. They both sat in silence for a moment, both too embarrassed to do anything.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hiro asked calmly awaiting her reaction

"Of course you nerd! Don't take it personally. This is for the sake of my research." She growled back

Even though he got the answer he wanted, Hiro was still nervous.

"Th-Then can i touch your breasts?" he murmured

"Sure go for it, cop a feel." She answered sternly, as if it were no big deal

Hiro reached his nervous finger out, gently poking her right breast, it was soft, even through her suit she wore into combat, it was surprisingly soft.

"Just a finger good enough for you? Be a man and show me what you really want to do!"

"Ah ok!"

That was all Hiro needed to go full force. He moved behind GoGo on the couch and groped both of her soft supple breasts with his small hands, letting his fingers sink in to the softness of her pair. This was more then enough to get a reaction out of GoGo. She lurched her head backwards almost hitting Hiro's nose and softly moaned. Hiro could feel GoGo's nipples harden as he continued to softly rub his hands around GoGo's breasts.

"GoGo… It itches." Hiro said in discomfort his hands still on GoGo's breasts

"Wh-what does?" GoGo's asked as she was still breathing heavily

She could feel something hard trying to pierce her back.

"Oh."

GoGo broke away from Hiro's grasp and pushed him down onto the couch.

"What's next?" Hiro asked eagerly with GoGo's hand firmly holding Hiro by his chest

GoGo's other hand wandered down to the bulge in Hiro's jeans unzipped it and caressed it gently. The tables had turned. Hiro was now moaning as GoGo once was and now GoGo was dominating Hiro.

"GoGo, I'm close."

"Not yet, you're not aloud!." she growled squeezing his crotch

"Ah ah ok ok!" Hiro squealed in pain

"You'll finish here." she said as she unzipped the quick access zip in her battle suit

"Since when was that there?" Hiro asked breaking the mood

GoGo sighed

"It makes things easier, ok? It's not easy to use the toilet in this." she blushed

"Oh for the toilet." Hiro thought to himself

GoGo guided Hiro's crotch towards hers and slowly let her self impale herself on it.

"Hngg." GoGo exclaimed

"Shh not so loud, you'll activate Baymax if you allow your pain to be heard" Hiro asked in immediate worry

"I'm fine, just let me move at my own pace." she replied gasping "I can see where all you're height went."

Slowly, ever so slowly, GoGo tried lifting herself up and down Hiro's member. Soon pain turned to pleasure and GoGo could move faster.

"You're so tight GoGo."

Both were moaning and breathing deeply as GoGo rhythmically glided up and down Hiro. GoGo was clearly in ecstasy, her expression was unlike Hiro had ever seen it. her normally cool and uncaring face was changed to that of someone who was lost in pleasure. Hiro reached his hands around GoGo and felt up her ass, pulling it down harder onto him. The way her suit stuck to her turned Hiro on even more, the way it showed her bumps and curves, as if she were naked but left a lot for the imagination.

"GoGo I want to…"

"Do it, i'm near too."

Both parties were close to the climax, the grinding intensified as they gasped and moaned in each others company and finally, they finished. Hiro unloaded his load into GoGo's womb, plunging her into her own climax.

"Aaaahh." GoGo cried in pleasure

GoGo fell onto Hiro's chest, exhausted

"Tha-That was a good first test." Hiro teased, breathing heavily

"Shut up." GoGo scoffed, falling asleep where she lay

"With pleasure." Hiro replied embracing her as they both drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiro Hiro!" Honey shouted in sing song as she made her way through the busy tram over to Hiro

"Oh good morning Honey." Hiro yawned

"You look awfully tired, hope you didn't stay up too late reading those mangas of yours." she teased

"Yo-you know about those!" Hiro panicked "But otherwise yeah i had a pretty busy night."

Today was no different, Honey Lemon and Hiro caught the train as always to SFIT and then walked a couple of blocks and walked the rest of the way.

"That reminds me… did you find any information regarding "that"?" Honey asked nonchalantly

"Nothing conventional." He lied, in truth he hadn't done any research whatsoever except over GoGo's body last night

"Oh I see." She moped disappointed

Hiro knew that seeing Honey sad meant something was off. This tall bespectacled nerd was almost never caught down, but if she was then she obviously had a serious reason to do so.

"But don't worry, we'll figure something out soon…" Hiro said trying to reassure her

"Thanks, Hiro." She smiled, immediately regaining her happy composure

The tram had reached their stop and they disembarked. Awaiting them was a very familiar looking cyclist.

"Morning nerds." the cyclist yelled

"Right back at ya." Hiro called, he knew exactly who it was

The cyclist removed their helmet to reveal their face.

"Gooood morning GoGo!" Honey waved

"Morning." GoGo yawned

"Geez you look half dead, looks like you forgot to put on make up today." Honey said examining GoGo's state

"Sh-shut up!." GoGo blushed "I woke up late and didn't have time to do that kind of stuff."

"Hehe you're so cute when your flustered." Hiro teased

"What was that?!" GoGo said fiercely

"Ah nothing…" Hiro looked away

The group arrived at school shortly and went their separate ways to their classes.

After their classes the group went to the "nerd lab" to unwind as usual.

"Aww there's hardly anyone here." Honey sighed

"Well today is Fred's and Wasabi's turn to patrol and I heard that one of the professors got drunk and is now poppin wheelies on school property, so i'm pretty sure most of the students are off gawking at that." Hiro explained as he sat on Fred's sofa "Maybe we should go check it out, huh GoGo?"

Hiro turned his head to see GoGo's answer but instead he found her asleep at her work bench.

"Was it really that tiring?" Hiro pondered to himself

"Aw Hiro look how cute and peaceful she looks." Honey said as she wrapped a blanket over her

"If you asked me i'd say that she's cute when ever she isn't herself." he joked

"Hahahaha." Honey laughed "Anyway lets not forget what were here to investigate."

Honey reached into her purse and pulled out a small jar.

"Whats that?" Hiro asked with a worried expression

"Aha funny story. I was in this biology lecture and i learnt that there are some certain creams used to increase the size of cells, so naturally I went and bought some at the chemist during break." She explained "It wasn't cheap and isn't guaranteed to work but worst case scenario is my breasts are softer and moisturised." she giggled

"I see…"

"How bout it Hiro? Will you give me a hand, or two?" Honey winked

Honey skipped over too Hiro and sat on his lap facing him, causing him to straighten up where he sat.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hiro asked confused

"What do you mean silly? You said you'd help right. So gimme those hands!." She explained

Hiro lifted his hands to her unwillingly and she poured some of the cream onto his hands. He had mixed feeling about this, the girl with whom he'd been intimate with was in the same room as them, asleep, but at the same time his manly instincts wanted to take control. After Honey Lemon finished pouring an ample amount of cream in Hiro's palms, she began to lift up her yellow blouse to expose her "small" breasts. Hiro's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, this was the first time he had seen real breasts that weren't behind a screen, pages in a manga or incased in a certain someones battle suit.

"Hehe don't stare too much, you're gonna make me blush." Honey said blushing

Hiro shook his head and tried not to think too much about it and moved his cream filled hands towards Honey's naked body, finally making contact.

"Ah!" Honey exclaimed "Your hands are cold."

"S-sorry!" Hiro apologised bowing his head instinctively "I've never done something like this before." He lied

"It's ok neither have I, try not to think too much about it and act like its no big deal, you're just doing me a favour right?"

Hiro wanted to believe what she said, but inside he knew he wanted more. There was no way that this wasn't a big deal. A friend of the opposite sex doesn't ask for stuff like this, he thought in his mind but then realised that GoGo had asked for a similar thing.

"Alright Honey, i'll do just that." He said with resolution in his tone "Maybe this is a normal thing for girls?" He thought to himself

He rubbed his hands together with the cream intact to warm his hands and tried again, once again reaching for his friends delicates. This time there was no shiver reaction. Hiro could feel the warmth of her breasts as he rubbed them with his palms.

"You're doing well Hiro, keep it up." Honey complimented "At this rate i'll get my comic book figure in no time!"

"Just like GoGo's down and around." He thought to himself, focusing intensely "Nothing weird is happening just doing a favour." he kept telling himself

"Ahn." Honey moaned

"Hmm?" Hiro stopped for a second "Did my hands get cold again?" he wondered staring at his palms

"Oh no no, nothing like that!" she blurted "It started to feel amazingly good and i couldn't help but react, please continue."

Hiro continued, despite hearing the obvious moans of pleasure coming from Honey's mouth. He knew that this wasn't normal, this was just like his night with GoGo and similar occurrences were repeating themselves.

"Umm Hiro?"

"Yes?" Hiro stopped again

"There appears to be something in your pants that's um trying to uh come out." Honey pointed out

"Crap what do i do now? GoGo's sleeping a few meters from where we are and we might end up doing something good er uh i mean bad or is it-? Oh Nevermind!" Hiro thought giving himself a mental slap

"I bet that whatever is in there really wants to come out, it'd be unfair to not let it."

Honey slid off of Hiro's lap so that she was on her knees and unbuttoned his pants, allowing the full length and girth of his member to be exposed.

"Oh wow, I know what this is, you make baby's with this don't you?" She exclaimed in excitement as she jerked it around

"Y-yes but please don't move it around like that, i's very discomforting." He moaned with a face of pain

"Sorry Hiro, it's just that I'm so mesmerised by it. It's like the banana tip deserts found at the festivals. I'm gonna taste it!"

"Wa-wait not so suddenly!"

It was too late, Honey had already engulfed his member with her moist mouth.

"Shi- ahhh." Hiro said in pleasure and pain

"Bo bearing(No swearing)!" Honey tried to sound out but didn't take her mouth off his member as she looked up at him

After she had found her pace, she continued to use her mouth to unknowingly pleasure Hiro who was still lost in his morals.

"Screw it! I don't care anymore!." he thought to himself

Hiro grabbed Honey's long hair and turned it into his reigns for which he used to control the speed of Honey's mouth, turning her mouth into his onahole. The sound of Honey's gagging and gurgling reverberated through out the lab, her small breasts bouncing softly in tune with Honey's head. Honey could feel the throbbing of Hiro's member pulse through her mouth, giving her a sign that something was coming. To welcome it she coiled her tongue around it and continued to deep throat Hiro. The warm moistness of Honey's mouth was on par with the feeling he had with his night with GoGo, similar yet different in so many ways both warm and comforting but Honey's warm breath and tongue on his member brought him close to his finish with every breath and every movement. He was near. Hiro let go of Honey's hair as he braced himself for what was next.

"Honey, move or else i'll-"

It was too late. Hiro had finished inside Honey's throat, a white sticky liquid had filled her pallet, a feeling and taste that she didn't particularly hate.

"I'm sorry Honey. Are you ok?" Hiro huffed trying to catch his breath

Honey replied with a gulping sound followed by making a sound of refreshment, as if she had just finished a refreshing drink. She grabbed Hiro's slowly deflating member and cleaned the rest of his ejaculation off him.

"This is semen?" she questioned as she played with the sticky liquid in her fingers before finally tasting it again "It's quite salty but has a creamy texture and is a source of protein! I could get addicted. Please feed more of this next time Hiro!" She asked politely

"Uh sure, n-next time." He stuttered

"Really thanks so much!" she expressed with gratitude, hugging Hiro both of them still half naked and opposite ways "Well thanks for today Hiro, i guess i'll be on my way, buh bye!"

Honey picked her yellow blouse and coat off the ground, put them off and exited through the automatic doors of the lab.

"Ahh what am I doing Tadashi? Please give me guidance." He asked of his non existent brother

Hiro got up and decided to get going as well as waking GoGo to go home, but before he did, he realised that he had been in Fred's couch the whole time and made a mental note: "If Fred ever asks about the stains… by him a new chair."

A/N: Whew sorry for the delay but here it is the 3rd chapter of my forced logic smutish pornish fanfic. To make up for the delay i made it slightly longer then usual not that i was planning to make it this long .. But anyway i plan to continue this for as long as people are interested! So give me any feedback or suggestions for what you'd like to happen next such as less raunchy stuff and focusing more on the cute aspect of things or perhaps you want more raunchy activity cuz who doesn't? But anyway take care guys, next chapter will be up eventually!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Baymax asked

"Oh shi- um what the hell does it look like?" Hiro asked in return, not turning around from his desk

"You appear to be stroking your genital, an act otherwise know as "masturbation"." Baymax answered "A common occurrence in your age demographic."

Hiro stopped his hand and sighed

"I can't do it anymore Baymax, ever since a certain couple of events i can't do it by myself anymore."

"Did one of these certain events cause you to damage your hand? If so then your inability to masturbate, may be because of a change in touch." Baymax explained

"No nothing like that." he said sorrowfully "I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax heard it loud and clear, despite knowing that mentally Hiro was not "satisfied" he had no choice but to power down and deflate

"Hiro!" shouted a shocked familiar voice followed by the sound of a ceramic plate breaking

"Oh what now?" Hiro said as he turned around on his desk chair

It was aunt Cass

"I think we need to to have a talk Hiro…" Aunt Cass said with an understanding tone

"Aw shit." Hiro exclaimed while he himself deflated

"GoGo I need help!" said a distressed Honey Lemon

"Hmm what with?" GoGo replied taking off her headphones to listen to Honey's plea

Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago were dorm mates at SFIT, despite their opposite personalities, they needed each others views as well as being best friends regardless.

"This chemistry question is driving me mad!" Honey cried

GoGo got off her bed and approached Honey at the desk.

"Sorry to say it Honey, but if you can't solve a chem question, then i have no hope." GoGo consoled as she placed her hand on Honey's shoulder

"I haven't been able to concentrate for awhile." Honey explained "It feel's like there's an "itch" that i can't quite reach."

"Oh i know the feeling Honey, i've been exhausted for a while." GoGo sympathised

"Why might that be?" Honey inquired

"O-oh um no particular reason… But uh I know something that might relieve your stress." GoGo said changing the subject

"Really?" Honey said in eagerness "Please show me!"

In a sudden swift movement GoGo's two hands fiercely grabbed Honey's breasts.

"Oh GoGo." Honey laughed

"Heheh." GoGo giggled playfully "Say, have these gotten bigger lately?"

"Ehehe I wouldn't know…" Honey trailed off, eyeing the jar in her bag

GoGo merely shrugged it off and continued her assault. Clumsily messaging Honey's breasts and brushing her nipples with her hands causing the occasionally moan out of her mouth.

"You might be catching up to me." GoGo said spinning Honey towards her

"Just watch me."

Honey pushed GoGo, who was already in her sleeping attire (white tank top and shorts), onto the bed and climbed onto her, Honey's hair creating curtains around GoGo's face as she bent in for a kiss. GoGo turned her head away.

"No Honey, I'm saving it…"

Honey smiled meekly, instead she turned around, still on top of of GoGo, and plopped her thin butt onto GoGo's face.

"I'll have to kiss here instead." Honey hinted

"mmph mmphh." GoGo's word were nothing but vibrations beneath Honey's derrière

Honey slithered her fingers against GoGo's entrance through her shorts, getting a feel of the outline, she finally had enough and pulled down GoGo's shorts to reveal the real deal.

"Wow! It's such a pretty pink!" Honey marvelled lifting her ass a bit into the air to allow GoGo to breath

"D-d-don't stare so much…" GoGo blushed

GoGo was tired of being dominated on by Honey, the sweetest and most innocent of her friends, it was her turn now. GoGo lifted Honey's skirt above her ass and moved her undergarments to the side, next pushing aside her labia and inserting her index finger into her entrance.

"Hyaa!" Honey moaned in surprise causing her upper half to collapse onto GoGo

"Geez you're so wet, look how easily it slid in." GoGo commented, still continuing with her finger

GoGo slid her pointer finger in next and fiercely moved in and out of Honey's entrance, using her thumb to rub her clit, causing Honey's ass to shake uncontrollably in tune with GoGo's two fingers, they were really getting into it.

"GoGo stop or i'm gonna-"

A clear liquid came gushing out of Honey's honey pot and onto GoGo's face, surprising GoGo greatly.

"Hahaha you're a squirter, Honey?" GoGo laughed removing her fingers

"Ohh i'm sorry GoGo I hope none got into your eyes." Honey worried as she turned around to face her

GoGo lifted her fingers that had been inside Honey and licked them clean seductively.

"Such sweet nectar." GoGo commented "But its you're turn to please me."

GoGo placed her hand on Honey's head and pushed it down to her snatch. Right in front of Honey's face was GoGo's pink pussy, and Honey only wanted to do one thing, taste it. GoGo had already spread it for her, eagerly awaiting Honey's next move and she made it. Honey moved her hands and placed them on top of Gogo's and stuck her tongue out into GoGo's abyss licking everywhere.

"Haaa." GoGo moaned

Honey finally found the entrance she was looking for and stuck her tongue deep inside, tasting everywhere. GoGo's breathing had increased intensely, pushing Honey's head further into her.

"Deeper!" GoGo demanded but to no avail, she knew that that what she wanted Honey could not provide, she needed someone else

GoGo pushed Honey away and spun her arounds so that her honey pot was facing hers, she then interlocked hers with Honey's and grinded them together, rubbing their clits together each moaning as loud as they could, eyes staring into each other with intensity and passion, their breasts flailing with each movement. The scissoring continued for a while, both sweaty bodies near their finishing point.

"Ahhhh Honeyyy!" GoGo cried

"Unnngh GoGo!" Honey heaved

Honey once again unleashed her liquid onto GoGo's body and both collapsed on opposite ends of the beds, exhausted.

"Hey GoGo, that kiss your saving, who's it for?" Asked an exhausted Honey

"That's a secret…" GoGo teased, both of them falling to sleep

"Knock knock~" said Hiro as he opened GoGo and Honey Lemon's dorm door expecting to find them "Hey guys i need to hide out for a bit, aunt Cass keeps spying on me for um certain reasons so i need to-" but instead he found them asleep, over exposed and wet "Uhh I think i'll go ask Fred…" Hiro said as he gently closed the door to heaven and backed away

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to all those that gave me feedback for the direction they wanted this story to go. For the record though i will be keeping it as it is and not making it yaoi or anything like that, not that i have anything against it, but about 90% of the BH6 fanfics in this genre are Hidashi. So this ones for the Hironey and Hirogo fans! Once again all reviews and messages are appreciated and I do read and note all of them to improve this fic. Until next chapter, take care and hoped you enjoyed the yuri!


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhhhhh." A dumbfounded Hiro muttered

"Don't just stand there gawking! Do something!" GoGo yelled trying to hold her clothing together

An explosion at the nerd lab was the cause of such a ruckus and it seemed like the situation could be blamed solely on Honey Lemon.

"Hehe sorry GoGo, I had no idea that my new experiment would melt your clothes off…" Honey said apologetically

"I was supposed to go out with Hiro today too…" GoGo mumbled to herself

"What was that?" Honey asked

"None of your business!" GoGo replied "Anyway, Hiro, run to my dorm room and fetch me a change of clothes, i'd get Honey to do it but I'm not done ripping into her!"

"Yikes! All right, be back in a sec!" He said "covering" his eyes as he backed out the door "Hide out in Tadashi's old room till I'm back."

Hiro hurried to the dorm rooms, gaining many gazes by the female residents on his way there. Hiro ignored it for the most part, hiding his embarrassment until he reached the room

"Alrighty lets see what we have here." Hiro said rubbing his hands together "Thank you kami-san for this bounty i'm about to receive. I am at the age, right Baymax?" he said to himself as he dug through the girls undergarments

After he had finished his thorough "search" for clothes, he stuffed what GoGo needed into his bag and headed back to the lab.

"Damn, whats taking him so long…" GoGo thought covering herself with a blanket on a swivel chair

"*Huff huff* i'm back." Hiro heaved as he pulled himself through the door

"Took you long enough." GoGo commented

"Yeah well, there were uh distractions, yeah yeah distractions…" Hiro said suspiciously

"Whatever just gimme the clothes." She demanded holding one hand out and using the other to cover her nude body

Hiro reached into the bag and pulled out a heaped ball of clothing.

"I don't know anything about fashion or whatever so don't expect-"

"Oh shut up and turn around." She yelled

Hiro did as he was told and turned his back as GoGo prepared to get changed, he heard the blanket falling to the ground, tempting him to turn around for a peek, but decided that if he valued his life, he wouldn't dare. Until suddenly…

"Hiro you dumbass!" GoGo sounded infuriated "These are Honey Lemon's clothes!"

"Huh?" Hiro said oblivious to the sight as he turned around

Hiro's jaw dropped, in front of him was a blushing red GoGo, struggling to stand as the yellow blouse she had on was too tight and long for her, binding her together, showing off her alluring figure as much as her battle suit would.

"I'll run back and grab you a new set…" He said as he scrambled for the door

"Oh no you don't!" GoGo declared as she pounced onto Hiro, both of them tumbling to the ground "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Eek!" a scared Hiro exclaimed as he prepared for a pummelling but what he got instead was the opposite "What the?" he questioned with GoGo's breasts squished into his face

"You see, as much as i hate to admit it, after the last test, i've been craving something that only you can give me." she said with her arms wrapped around Hiro's head, squeezing him tightly on the floor

"Alright, but this time… I'll be taking the lead!" Hiro said with conviction as he rolled over so that he was on top "I have to show off my manliness some time." he said as he undressed GoGo

This was the first time he had seen GoGo's body fully exposed properly, the last time they had intercourse he had only felt around and the other time he barely stayed to properly see.

"So different from Honey's…" He thought to himself

He pressed his lips onto GoGo's breasts, slowly kissing the soft skin all around them and eventually making his way to her nipples.

"Mmm Hiro." GoGo moaned as Hiro continued

Hiro let his tongue loose onto them, feeling her nipples stiffen once again, but more vividly as their was no fabric in the way. While he pleasured one of GoGo's nipples with his tongue, he teased the other with his finger.

"Hiro… where did you ahhh learn to be so good?"

"A day hasn't gone by where I haven't thought about pleasing you." he said as he continued "But it's your turn to please me now."

Hiro whipped out his cock and slapped it against GoGo's breasts before he placed them between them and pushed them onto his dick. Hiro lightly sat on GoGo and began to slide his cock gently, feeling the softness and warmness of GoGo's breasts. GoGo was feeling it as much as Hiro was, the warmth that went around her breasts were comforting against her soft skin.

"It's so warm." GoGo commented as she licked the tip of Hiro's cock

"Yeah…" Hiro said focusing

GoGo moved Hiro's hands away and replaced them with her own, she moulded her breasts around Hiro's cock using the elasticity of her breasts to her advantage, she took pleasure on seeing the look of ecstasy in her lovers face. Hiro moved faster and faster trying to finish up, the pulsing of his cock was felt by GoGo causing her to press her soft pair together even tighter.

"GoGo thats-!"

Hiro finished, releasing his cum all over GoGo, spurting his strings onto her face and her body. GoGo took the opportunity and grabbed Hiro's dick and stroked the rest of his semen into her mouth and like Honey Lemon, downed it.

"Maybe it's normal?" Hiro wondered

GoGo stood up wearily and went straight for the tissue box on the desk and cleaned herself off. But much to her surprise, Hiro came up from behind her and embraced her.

"I'm still raring to go y'know?" Hiro mentioned

"Good to hear." GoGo replied "But there is a huge window in here…"

Hiro forgot about that, there was a huge circular window in Tadashi's private lab room that overlooked a paved walkway and garden and at this time of day, there were plenty of students hanging around outside.

"Perfect." Hiro muttered

"Hmm?"

Hiro pushed GoGo against the window, bent her over and felt her moist entrance with his fingers.

"Wow you got a whole lot wetter… are you into exhibition?" Hiro teased

"N-no nothing like that you idi- ahh!"

Hiro interrupted her insult by inserting his penis through her entrance.

"Haha look how easily it sled in." Hiro commented as he continued to do as he pleased

He pulled out for a moment but only to thrust it back in fiercely, causing GoGo to moan loudly as she pressed her self up against the glass.

"They're gonna see me." she said in-between moans

Hiro continued his act and continued to pound GoGo, feeling her insides tighten around him.

"Agh I don't know how much i can take." GoGo moaned "It's so deep." Her voice breaking

Hiro lent over GoGo and grabbed her swaying breasts.

"Do you want it outside or inside?" Hiro asked

"I wan-nt it ou-outside." she answered

"Alright, inside it is." Hiro replied as he released his second load inside

"Nooo, not againnn." GoGo cried out in pleasure in her climax, her womb once again being filled with Hiro's semen causing her to lose the strength in her legs and falling onto her knees

"Owww what was that for?" Hiro asked after receiving a slap from GoGo, looking around too make sure Baymax wasn't around to hear him in pain

"For being a jerk!" she answered covering herself in a blanket again "What if someone saw me?"

"You probably would of gotten tighter." Hiro said smugly

SLAP

"Ouch!"

"You better make this up to me!" GoGo demanded

"Ohk I promise." He said rubbing his cheek

"You can start by getting me some _real_ clothes, and take this with you, it smells fishy now." GoGo said throwing Honey's now soiled clothes at Hiro

Hiro ran out the door straight away, struggling to get his footing, not wanting to receive anymore of GoGo's wrath.

A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this belated chapter, sorry for the wait! As an apology/screw you i have some good/bad news (depending whether you enjoy this fic or not) and that news is that after losing several bets to a friend, this story will have a MINIMUM of 12 chapters (you'd think i'd learnt the first time after losing a bet but nooooo). Of course i don't mind at all i just need to keep my idea bank full for another 7 chapters or so, I've already seen some reviews with some great chapter ideas so keep em coming because they are greatly appreciated! But of course this fic will strictly stay as is, much respect to the yaoi genre though. So catch ya in the next chapter and all reviews and messages are appreciated and considered!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiro, wake up!"

Hiro woke up hazily after hearing a shout from his aunt down stairs

"It's 8am on a weekend!" He shouted back "Lemme sleep for a bit longer…"

As Hiro laid his head back on his pillow and started to drift back asleep, he heard loud footsteps climb up the stairs to his room.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Cass growled "You're getting up right now! That pretty friend of yours is waiting for you down there and I'll be damned if you make her wait any longer!

Hiro's eyes slammed open, straining his eyes.

"Pretty girl?" He thought to himself

The only girls he thought she could be referring to were either GoGo or Honey Lemon or actually, it could be _her_. Either way he agreed and got up not of his own free will and crept down stairs to see who was waiting for him.

"Bout time ya got up, nerd." The girl said

"Oh GoGo, what's up?"

"Date. Now." She said popping her bubble gum

"Ohhh my little Hiro going on his first date." Aunt Cass squealed

"Um when did we arrange this?" Hiro asked still half asleep

"Dummy, after _that _time you owe me one." GoGo reminded him "So woman up and lets go."

"I don't know what you two are talking about but let's go Hiro, get dressed and get out." Aunt Cass teased cheerfully

"Awwlright." Hiro yawned

"So… where are we going?" Hiro asked GoGo as the two walked out the café

"How would I know? It's not like I've been on a date before…" She blushed

"Well is there anywhere you wanted to go?"

"I think there's a bike show on today that I want to check out." She said placing her hands at the back of head

"Alright let's go there then." Hiro agreed

"Is that where couples normally go?" GoGo asked

Hiro knew that a bike show wasn't ideally the best place to go for a first date, but he nodded his head and continued walking.  
>"I'd rather go to a restaurant or movie but as long as she's happy I guess…" He said to himself<p>

Today, San Fransokyo convention centre was decked out in bikes, bike gear and other bike related things, a haven for people like GoGo, but pretty over whelming for Hiro.

"Hey you think this would go well with my suit?" GoGo wondered picking up a wheel from a bike vendor

"… Hmm ah yeah, definitely…" Hiro answered only paying a little attention

There was a lot of people around, a lot more than he had ever seen in one place.

"If you don't like it here we can go somewhere else." GoGo suggested

"Wow she's being considerate for once." Hiro thought "N-no I'll be ok, I'll go get us some drinks." He replied

Hiro hurried away towards the nearest vending machine, weaving through the many people in his way. He dropped his coin into the machine selected an energy drink and took a breath.

"C'mon Hiro it's your first date. Don't screw this up." He said to himself as he placed a second coin into the vending machine. "Now what would GoGo have?"

After mulling it over, he pressed the button for a grape soda.

"The soda is purple like her hair streak, that makes sense right?" Knowing it didn't

Hiro picked up his two drinks and turned around only to be met with a surprise.

"Hey Hiro!" A cheery voice yelled

"H-Honey?" Hiro blurted out surprised "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh y'know, just trying to find a good present for GoGo, her birthday is coming soon after all." Honey answered "And yourself?"

"Ah how funny, same here." He lied, rubbing the back of his head

"Hehe is that for me?" Honey pointed to the grape soda in his hand

"Haha sure is." He lied again

Honey grabbed the soda out of his hand, opened it and gulped it down.

"Ahhh refreshing." She moaned "Grape soda's my favourite y'know? I don't think GoGo likes it as much, shes more of a coffee person."

Hiro didn't know whether to be annoyed that Honey Lemon had drunken GoGo's soda or to be thankful for the information.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh yeah!" Honey shouted as if a light bulb lit up in her brain. "I found out what you did to my clothes."

A sudden shiver went through Hiro's spine, like nothing he had felt before. This was the feeling of certain death.

"But I'm not mad."

Never mind…

"Y-you're not?" Hiro whimpered breathing deeply

"Well duh, a little DNA on my clothes never hurt me. I found them in the hamper in GoGo and I's bathroom." She explained "Besides since your helping me with my problem, I can help you with your pubescent needs."

Another shiver went through Hiro but this time it felt right.

"How do you know it was my se- er uh DNA on your clothes."

"I tested them in the lab with the samples I scraped off my palate from all those nights ago."

"Of course you did." He said sarcastically "Last time I bring GoGo some clothes…" He thought to himself

"Hey hey come over here!" Honey smiled pulling Hiro's hand

"Wait I'm actuall- "Hiro got cut off, being dragged along "Why are we in the women's bathroom? A cubicle no less."

"Shhh. We wouldn't want to be caught now would we?" she hushed Hiro putting her finger on her lips and her hand firmly on Hiro's crouch.

"With the way you're going you might rape someone with what you getting off to my clothes. So it's only natural that I relieve you of your urges." Honey explained getting on her knees

This was of course the opposite, Hiro was getting plenty, more than a boy his age should be getting. Even though it was him who was practically being forced, he decided to shut up and enjoy the ride. Honey unzipped Hiro's shorts but only to be lightly smacked on the head by the thickness and size of Hiro's cock.

"Wow it looks like it's even bigger than before!" Honey commented before feasting on it like she had once before

Starting at the tip of the head, she licked it roughly while she stroked him off with her hand. Slowly building momentum she began to move her mouth deeper. Now at half way, Hiro could feel the warmth of her breath and moistness of her mouth as she moved deeper and deeper, alternating from slow to fast gulps and strokes, causing Hiro's cock to twitch and pulsate.

"Since when were you this good, Honey?" Hiro asked

"imve beemf readink your manga." She sounded not removing her mouth from its task

"I should leave them in the open more often." Hiro thought

"I think I can do this now too." Honey Lemon said taking a breath but still stroking Hiro's cock

Honey moved back in, slowly engulfing the length of Hiro's cock until it was completely devoured by Honey.

"Agh a deepthroat!" Hiro moaned

Honey gagged a bit.

"I'm gonna-" Hiro tried to keep his voice down

Hiro pushed Honey's head straight onto cock and released his cum directly into her throat. Honey moved her mouth away and breathed.

"H-hey y'know you don't have to swallow if you don't want to." Hiro said trying to catch his breath

Despite the suggestion, she did it anyway.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't waste such good protein." She said happily

"Um thanks I guess? Anyway we should probably get out of here before-"

Hiro went to leave but saw something in the corner of his eye that made him stay.

"There's no rush, right?" Honey said seductively sitting on the bidet with her legs spread wide open for Hiro to see what was in between

"Aw c'mon that's cheating!" Hiro said trying to get back to GoGo

"The _you _down there doesn't seem to mind." She giggled

Hiro hadn't realised it until then but he was ready to go another round.

"Come, let's lose our V-Cards together, please?" Honey said in waiting

Hiro wouldn't dare say that he had already lost his with someone else, but the thought of taking someone's virginity excited him.

"Alright but after this I really do have to go."

Honey nodded and spread her pussy open for Hiro to enter. Since Hiro was quite short compare to Honey he was able to easily slide it in from his position.

"Go slow ok?"

"Ok." Hiro nodded "Don't forget it's my first time too." He lied

The tip of his cock barely touched the skin of Honey's entrance but still managed to get a reaction out of her. Hiro took this as a sign of acknowledgement and brought his hips closer to Honey's now feeling the wetness of her pussy.

"I'm gonna put it in now." Hiro said

Honey nodded

It was finally in, the first pain must have been a bit much for Honey as she latched onto Hiro's body as he made his way through.

"How is it?" Hiro asked

"Nothing I can't handle." Honey said enduring it

Hiro began to move, through and through, with every thrust, Honey gripped onto Hiro tightly, holding firmly onto his shirt. Like her mouth, Honey's pussy was moist and inviting.

"Ahhhh." Honey tried to moan softlyiro

"Shh if someone hears us were dead." Hiro whispered yet still continuing

Hiro lifted Honey up out of her position and lifted her in the air.

"I should be able to go deeper from here." Hiro heaved

The weight of Honey was relatively light, she was quite skinny after all and the experience from fighting crime left Hiro's originally scrappy body into a well-toned masterpiece. Making it easier to lift Honey. The thrust came from below now, the sound of their two bodies connecting could be heard meters away. Hopefully for their sake, no one around thought much of it. To Hiro, Honey's body was a lot different than GoGo's, GoGo was a bit shorter than Honey Lemon, making their insides feel quite different from each other.

"So tight, you won't let me go." Hiro groaned

"Haaa it's not my fault I'm so aroused." Honey whispered back

Honey's thinness made it a tighter fit for Hiro then it would with GoGo.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore, a little harder p-please." Honey begged

Hiro's thrusts became more violent with each movement, slamming his cock against Honey's tight pussy.

"Oooooh I'll cum if you keep this up Hiro." Honey moaned

"In that case, I will."

Picking up even more pace, the sound of their two passionate bodies reverberated from out of the cubicle to the entire restroom.

"T-that's it!" Honey moaned reaching her climax

Much to Hiro's surprise, Honey let out a clear liquid on to his body from the position they were in.

"Augh so tight." Hiro grunted trying to keep balance

Honey's climax convulsed her whole body tightening around Hiro like a viceHon, bringing him to his own.

"Honey I'm about to-."

"My mouth please, I want your protein." Honey asked hips shaking wildly in the air

Hiro let her down and released into Honey's mouth once again. But this time an amazing amount that would make a running faucet embarrassed.

"So tasteeee." Honey sighed in happiness

Hiro on the other hand, was exhausted beyond belief, almost collapsing to the ground.

"C-can I go now? P-pleasee?" Hiro asked exhausted

"Not just yet." Honey said "We need a "foto" to commemorate our first time."

Honey whipped her phone out of her purse on the ground and flashed a photo of her and Hiro, each in each other's love juices.

"Now we may go." Honey said cleaning herself and licking off any remaining cum.

Hiro himself got up, peeked outside the cubicle to see if anyone was around and sprinted away with Honey in tow.

"Guess this is where we part." Honey said

"Yeah guess so." Hiro replied looking around for GoGo "See you in school."

Honey hugged Hiro a long hug goodbye, winked and left.

"There you are!" a familiar voice yelled from amidst the crowd

"Oh hey GoGo!" Hiro responded

"Where've you been? I've been looking for you for the past half hour." GoGo said looking a bit annoyed

"Um well I had to use the bathroom."

"Did you at least get the drinks?" GoGo asked

"Uh uh yeah." Hiro reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out the energy drink

"Thanks just what I needed." GoGo said as she gulped the entire thing down "Is it just me or does this bottle feel a little wet? Smells funny too."

"I wouldn't know anything about that…" Hiro lied "Vending machine must be faulty."

GoGo shrugged it off and the two continued their date.

A/N: I'M BACKKKK! Yeah sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of this raunchy thingy ma jig. Been kinda busy with studying and what not but I promise it won't take me this long to post again. Anyway I've been thinking about adding a certain character but we'll see where this go's for now ;). So with that, until next time! Oh yeah, I ended watching the film again cuz its sooo good and my friends and we all agree that the best part of that movie was GoGo's ass XD. Nah but really watching it again motivated me to get this done! All reviews are appreciated!


End file.
